Red Feather, Black Feather
by Onyal
Summary: Autumn leaves fall red and leave the trees bare and black in winter. The weather's getting cold and someone's warming up... which isn't necessarily a good thing for her. I suck at summaries, this is my first fic...
1. Chapter 1: Bird Watching and Pizza

Author's note: This is my first shot at a fic ever so please...be gentle.... I  
kinda like to put my thoughts in here so sorry if you don't like my style  
or something but I just want to give it a shot and all... Enzyveys... here it  
is.  
Disclaimer: I'll say this just once...As much as I wish I did... I do not own  
Teen Titans...I may put some of my own characters in it later but as of now  
zilch...  
  
"Red Feather, Black Feather"  
Chapter 1: Bird watching and Pizza  
  
Wilted Flower  
In Time's hand she waits,  
For the wilting flower to die  
Willing against the hand of Fate,  
For another chance to fly  
Her thoughts plagued her heart  
And her soul slowly fades  
For her love was a dying art  
For a price no one had paid  
Slowly, Time releases her from her iron gate  
After many moons touch the velvet tide  
For in Time's hand she used to wait.  
In loneliness, the wilted flower died.  
  
It's a Saturday and late summer. Strangely enough, "clean-up" was less  
common these days. Maybe it has something to do with it being near fall.  
Even criminals get cold. The Teen Titans were getting pretty laid back as  
the weather got colder... All but one.  
Raven steps out to the roof of the tower... waiting for a certain creature to  
return with the Pizza. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire were having a movie  
marathon and since it wasn't her turn yet, she decided to wait it out...  
  
Yeah.... Keep telling yourself that.  
  
She sits a foot or two away from the ledge. Keeping an eye out for a  
certain patch of red that might fly by. 10 minutes later, she decides to  
preoccupy herself by looking around the city. Raven stared out towards the  
city docks... seeing the full moon's reflection on the water, wanting to  
drown herself. Then she realized. She's been drowning all her life.  
Drowning in pent up emotions and pent up thoughts. Yet she welcomed the icy  
waters of her mind. It soothed her in some way reassuring that her being  
cold is the best way to keep her powers under wraps.  
But why did it hurt...now? She felt a crack in the icy barrier that once  
surrounded her... A raven. The symbol of darkness and despair... Falling for  
the bringer of fire and light... a robin... or to her, a phoenix. She knew  
that he was more than just an average looking person beneath that mask. And  
that intrigued her... What must his eyes be like? What will she see behind  
them... He was fiery and easily swayed by his temper once he lets it fill  
him. She was the opposite. Most of the time that is...  
Recently, it's been getting harder and harder for her to focus. In battle  
she had been getting caught many times and he'd always bail her out. She  
was sick of it. She will end this. She will get this out of her system the  
moment he returns. She was going to tell him just what she thought of him...  
and say nothing more on the matter. She believes that letting it out might  
help this time because keeping it in sure as hell isn't working. Cyborg and  
Beast Boy must get a kick out of this if they ever found out. Sometimes,  
she envied Starfire... How approachable and open she could be. That  
frustrated her. It's not fair. I don't have a choice unless they want to be  
lost in oblivion...  
  
A drain pipe had bent out of shape when she lost her grip on her thoughts.  
She shakes her head and tries to focus. She finds her view of the docks  
blocked........  
  
By a red suit and a black and yellow cape.....  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?"  
Raven, startled, falls back... and being caught off her guard is a first for  
her. The drain pipe bends again.  
"Ha ha very funny..." She says sarcastically while standing up.  
"What are...er...were you doing out here? It's pretty late..."  
"Thinking...." She was trying her best to hide her face.  
"Oh... ok I know you hate to be bothered when you do that... Or rather just  
plain hate to be bothered so... I'll be going now. Don't mind me." Robin  
starts to walk past her.  
"Robin..." She said in barely a whisper... the pipe began to bend...louder.  
"Yeah?..." Robin stood there, ready to listen.  
She had his attention. She just had to say it. She was focused. She focused  
on one thought. Him. She emerged from the ice and flew towards the source  
of warmth she desperately needed but forbade her to have... She will say it...  
or say something at least... She could feel her courage somehow rising like a  
bird towards the heavens summoning all within her to speak....  
  
"... The pizza's getting cold."  
  
.... Someone must've shot that "dang bird of courage" because that one just  
bit the dust.  
  
"Oh...yeah..better be heading in then." And he resumed his journey towards  
the warmth of the common room.  
"Nice...black bird nice..." she whispered to herself... Probing him would be  
much easier. However, she thought of that as low. It would be like cheating  
or simply checking to be sure because you were too scared to take a risk.  
She hated risks, but didn't like being a coward either. She would take her  
time and be patient. With herself, Robin, everyone else...yes...even Starfire...  
The pipe bent violently again.  
"Damn it."  
She walks towards the entrance and heads straight for her room, ignoring  
Starfire's reminder that her movie was up next. 


	2. Chapter 2: Gold Meets Purple

Author's note: I didn't really describe their apparel in the first chapter  
so I think I will here... I'd like to change their outfits considering it's  
getting cold and I doubt that Starfire and Raven would be fighting in the  
cold in what they're wearing...Especially Starfire. :D and I know that Raven  
is more of the caster type but I want to put a little hand-to-hand in her  
style. Please be gentle with the reviews.....  
  
Chapter 2: Gold Meets Purple  
  
The leaves were already beginning to fall at a fast rate and the park was  
now a brilliant shade of oranges and reds. Cyborg got a bunch of new games  
to fill the long void of time before anything exciting might happen.  
They've only gone out twice that month to apprehend criminals. Every other  
time was just to get food or mall rat... But the cold hasn't exactly been  
cooperative for everyone. Robin had been training as usual.  
After long, harsh, and brainwashing meditation, she somehow managed to  
suppress her feelings. At least, for the time being. It's been a month  
since Raven's "bird of courage" crashed back into her icy pits. Beast Boy  
had been asking her questions like:  
"Hey, you're a shade grayer than usual! What's buggin' ya?"  
Which, of course, she dismissed with a polite:  
"None of your business."  
That was that.  
She always thought of Beast Boy as an extremely unusual baby brother. He  
was a pain, but he does kind of want to help out with her problems... He just  
doesn't have the ability. Or the permission.  
Starfire had begun to love the cold weather and her new clothes for it. She  
sported a body fit, long-sleeved top instead of her usual sports bra look,  
with matching earmuffs. Raven herself sought a change in her wardrobe. Not  
for fashion's sake or anything but just the fact that it was friggin cold  
out there. Her hooded cloak was still there along with a pair of more  
modern boots with buckles, she now wore fingerless gloves, and a one piece  
body suit that covered her all the way to her legs in place of her  
leotards...Black of course. Seeing as everyone was busy, she decided to go to  
that café that had poetry readings, hoping to pass the time and take in  
some enlightening "not stupid/not embarrassing" experiences. She locked her  
door, took her cloak and began to head for the door...  
  
"Hey."  
"Beast Boy, I hardly have the time to..."  
Once again, it was red, yellow, and black.  
"What do you want?" she was cold as usual.  
Gee congratulations on the "training yourself to sound normal"  
"Are you busy? I need a sparring partner. Beast Boy and Cyborg are kind of  
hooked on their games and Starfire went to buy more clothes....I know you're  
not the fist fight type but hey, practice is practice right?"  
'Gee, I'm out of my locked room, dressed, and heading for the door and  
you're asking me if I'm busy...' she thought.  
"No. I'm not." She said.  
Nice...real nice.  
"Great! Can't allow ourselves to get rusty." He said in a cheesy cliché  
tone....  
Which she liked.  
"No, I suppose not."  
The headed for the training room. Robin had already warmed up and Raven did  
a few stretches. Raven had removed her cloak because it would give her more  
mobility. This was strictly a "no powers" session so she'd have to put a  
little more effort than usual. Remembering Jinx's remark of her fighting  
like a boy came to mind...  
"Ei... ready?" Robin called.  
"Yes." She waited for him to attack.  
"Ladies first."  
He smiled.  
She held her stance... trying not to swoon.  
"Fine."  
She lunged towards him and tried to sweep him. He jumped, only to find that  
her other foot suddenly made contact with his jaw. She's gotten a bit  
better at this hand-to-hand thing. He flew back but landed perfectly. He  
was good at recovering his stances. She began to attack him again throwing  
a few punches that were blocked. She evaded his counter attack and flipped  
backwards to keep a distance between them. He ran towards her, jumped in  
the air and extended his right leg for the kick. She took a step back to  
dodge. He landed... He was quick...He managed to get behind her...  
He grappled her from behind.  
'Shit! That was fast!'  
He had her left arm twisted behind her and his right arm around her  
neck...which of course would mean that his head was somewhere near her left  
ear... And he breathes...considering the sparring session...He breathes hard.  
'.....wow.'  
Raven blushed at the sensation. And got mad at her self for doing so. She  
elbowed him with her free arm, which made him release his hold, long enough  
for her to grab him and throw him over...  
Robin has a nice cloak. It's strong, warm...  
and big enough to hook itself on her head...  
which made her go down with him...  
They rolled... And something slipped from Robin.  
Raven, dizzy from the rolling which she wasn't used to, opened her eyes and  
they began to focus...She could make out Robin's face which was a little too  
close... But she didn't seem to complain...  
And found her eyes focused on a mask-less face with the most beautiful  
brown eyes she ever saw... they were almost amber, golden irises that swirled  
her out of her purple ones. They left her breathless...or rather heaving  
hard...  
She made the most feminine (as feminine as it was gonna get) look on her  
face without realizing. That made Robin stare at her like she was sick with  
Malaria.  
"What? Am I too heavy or something?" he shifted his weight.  
"No...Robin..." she was blushing at the feeling of him on her and the fact that  
she saw his eyes for the first time. And she didn't lie about the weight  
part either. He wasn't too heavy at all. She focused. She thought. And she  
spoke...  
"...your mask is gone."  
Strike two....  
"What?! Oh...shit." He leapt off her and scrambled for the mask. He had a  
look of mixed emotions on his face.  
"...sorry about that."  
"No...no...it's alright. I guess I shouldn't have worn the cape while  
sparring."  
"Well... I don't know who you are anyway so it doesn't matter."  
"You mean you don't know my name." he joked.  
"...right."  
She began to take her cloak as he began to fit his mask on.  
"I'm going to take a shower and rest." She concluded more to herself than  
to Robin.  
"Yeah I think we've had enough practice for today...." He said in a nervous  
tone.  
She left the sparring room and headed straight for her room leaving a  
contemplating Robin. 


	3. Chapter 3: Guitar on the Rooftop

Author's Note: OK... I'm back from enrolling... Back to the fic... I'm giving  
them different looks in this chapter... I kinda want to portray them as  
teenagers and not super heroes... I came from a drinking session last night  
and I thought it might be interesting. When people have alcohol in their  
veins, they seem to be more themselves so you know...I love this song so I  
wanted to put it here ... it's more of a just for kicks chapter...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I am not making money and this song  
is By Saliva and not me.... Yey that's over.  
  
Chapter 3: Guitar on the Rooftop  
  
Raven made it a point to never ever spar with caped partners ever again  
while she took a shower. She was pretty tired out so she decided that going  
to the café was not an option. The thought of her drooling on the café  
table due to exhaustion wasn't something she wanted to experience in  
reality... She stayed in her room for most of the day, trying and failing  
miserably, to forget the "training session" earlier.  
In place of what she has now come to call as her uniform, she was now  
wearing a pair of black, jogging pants with a dark purple sweater. It's  
almost midnight and everyone else was asleep already. She left her room and  
floated through the ceiling to go to the rooftop to take in the night view...  
At least she wouldn't have to see Robin.  
She heard a guitar playing...  
And someone was singing.  
Very well.  
She stepped out quietly. She saw a few bottles and a glass next to him...and  
saw Robin playing guitar and singing... She listens.  
  
Look at me... my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did....  
She walks quietly behind him. Moving closer to the source of her curiosity.  
  
Would you find it in your heart to make this go away...  
And let me rest in pieces...  
  
He was playing like he was in a trance. Kind of like how she was when she  
would write poems or read... Almost as if the world itself did not exist...or  
maybe he's just drunk.  
  
Would you find it in your heart to make this go away...  
And let me rest in pieces...  
His voice was getting louder and he was strumming a lot harder. She was  
wondering how he managed to do this and not let anyone else know.  
Would you find it in your heart to make this go away...  
And let me rest in pieces...  
  
He stops playing and takes another swig from the bottle. And notices the  
reflection on it. Apparently, just because he's a little...tipsy doesn't mean  
he doesn't notice details any worse.  
"Hey... wanna join me?" He asked.  
Sitting down with a guy who is slightly tipsy on the roof of a really tall  
building wasn't exactly something she was familiar with. A little voice in  
her head was telling her to just turn around and walk back inside.  
"....sure."  
Like I said... a little voice.  
She sat 2 feet away from him. She was in front of him. He was wearing a  
black shirt and a pair of jeans... and no mask. Gold met Purple again.  
"So.....How long were you standing there...?" He asked.  
"I didn't know you did...that." She was suddenly very interested with the  
texture of the roof... so she wouldn't have to look at him in the eyes.  
"It was that bad?"  
"...not at all."  
He put some in the glass and offered it to Raven.  
"I don't think it's fair that you see me in this state sober." He joked.  
"...."  
She took a drink. Tasting the bittersweet flavor of it... She took a few more  
drinks.  
"How long have you been playing?" She asked in between sips.  
"Hmm... around 3 years now I think..." He took another swig.  
He started talking about how he started playing... She started talking about  
her poetry.  
"Hey, maybe we can do a song together or something..." He joked.  
He tried to stand up.  
He was getting unsteady. Raven was now conscious of his state of mind and  
began to worry.  
"How long have you been out here drinking?"  
"Hmm... since 10?"  
Ok... so he's not just tipsy.  
"I think you should be heading back in now... We're not exactly on the 3rd  
floor."  
"What you scared I'd jump?"  
"Not very funny Boy Won..."  
Before she could finish, he began to run for the ledge  
Raven was in a state of disbelief and hesitated.  
He jumped.  
His arms were stretched out and he jumped. His face was surprisingly  
peaceful. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. He flew for a split  
second...  
And started to fall....  
Raven didn't know how fast he was falling... But she dove a lot faster after  
him. She put her hands close to her sides to make her go faster. Her eyes  
were blazing white as she mustered her powers to catch up with him. She  
stretched out her hand to grab him.  
He was warm...  
She felt a sense of completion as he held on to her...  
She grabbed him by the shoulder and he was facing her. She held on to him  
as he did her.  
She flew up to bring them back to the roof.  
She felt her feet on firm ground and felt let out a sigh of relief.  
She was still warm...  
He wasn't letting go.  
He loosened his grip but he didn't lift his arms from her...  
"....thanks." he whispered.  
She felt a slight jolt in her system from that word. Her hands were now  
between them. She huddled her hands to her chest...feeling his own arms over  
hers. She wanted to stay like this. So much so, she almost forgot how mad  
she was...  
Almost.  
"What the hell were you thinking?!?!??!!"  
The one time that she finally gets the guts to do what she does...it had to  
be to push him away...Strike 3.  
That pipe was bending again.  
Robin fell a few steps back but managed to keep standing...tilting but still  
standing.  
Raven was so emotional she caused a few screws to wiggle in their sockets  
and it made some parts of the building creak... The alcohol was taking a toll  
on her as well...She turned from him and began to walk away.  
"Raven, come on... it wasn't like I wanted to die....or anything..."  
"...go ahead jump again. I won't catch you next time. I'm sure the street  
would love for you to kiss it at 60 miles per hour before impact."  
Woah...she just made a breakthrough. She really was getting better at this  
"concealing emotions from Robin" thing. But it wasn't holding... she could  
feel her eyes getting slightly watery. She walked faster... heading towards  
the door.  
Robin's really fast.  
Useful in battle.  
And annoying for her when it came to trying to get away from him.  
He was in front of her blocking her way...  
"Look Ok...I know that was a stupid thing to do..."  
"No shit."  
"Let me finish?"  
She was wavering. A tear escaped the hold of her lashes.  
"You're worse than Beast Boy..."  
"You sure got a mouth when you're drunk..."  
"I believe what you were supposed to say is... Raven, I think I owe you an  
apology and an even better explanation as to why I ran and made a very bad  
attempt at flying and..."  
Interruptions are rude... but I think she was asking for it. Don't you?  
No...he did not kiss her.  
She felt a lump in her stomach travel up towards her mouth. She turned away  
from him and hurled. Alcohol, Adrenaline, and High Blood Pressure don't  
mix.  
  
----  
Annoying aren't I...? Anyways... I was thinking of making the other chapters in  
Robins point of view but I dunno...It's fun in Raven's perspective. :D I will  
try to update a lot more. 


	4. Chapter 4: A Change in Color

Author's note: Ok... I'd like to apologize for any OCness in any of the  
characters... I haven't really seen that many episodes so hontou ni gomen  
nasai...I do not want this to be a bombing Starfire fic, I happen to like her  
and Raven equally but it IS from Raven's perspective. I based the previous  
chapter on one of my friend's experiences. She was arguing with her ex  
drunk then mid sentence she just let it all out....ehem.. anyways, Back to  
the fic... I wanted to give a Raven a different kind of hangover...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or White Wolf and Vampire the  
Masquerade.  
  
Chapter 4: A Change in Color  
  
"... God..." Raven managed after she finished... "Adding texture to the roof"  
"Hey... come one let's get you inside."  
Robin supported her as they went down the stairs. Raven just plopped  
herself on the couch when they got to the common room.  
"I'll get you some water."  
She groggily watched Robin go into the kitchen. Her world was spinning; she  
was sweating and had puked all over the roof. These are things that do not  
happen to someone who spent years in training and meditation to keep  
herself in line. Nice try anyways. It was a first time for her to drink and  
by the look of things... it would be her last. Robin came back with a glass  
of water and a blanket.  
"...thanks." She began to take sips from the glass of cold water.  
An awkward silence fell as they both started to sober up.  
"...feeling better?"  
"Yeah...much."  
"Good...Sorry for my 'bad attempt at flying' earlier..."  
"You have to admit that was still a pretty stupid thing to do."  
Robin looked her straight in the eyes.  
"I had my reasons."  
At that statement the temptation to probe his mind was overwhelming.  
However, she wasn't going to let that get to her. She might not like what  
she sees anyway. Ignorance is bliss.  
"...I think we should go to bed." She wanted to get away.  
Hmm... take a moment to reflect on what you just said dear... jeopardy music  
plays Gee you could've just let him fall and it'd be done with but no...  
At that statement Robin's sleepy expression melted away and his amber eyes  
shot open in shock...  
"....shit...that's...not what I meant... I meant.." She began rubbing her temple  
with her free hand.  
All temptations of reading his thoughts at her statement suddenly vanished.  
Her own thoughts wouldn't exactly make her proud either. She makes an  
effort to cover the blush that came over her.  
"I never thought I'd see the day you would make a verbal mistake. Well, you  
hardly say anything anyway..."  
Before she could react he had helped her up and was walking her to the door  
of her room.  
"Don't tell the others about my guitar playing."  
"I won't."  
"Well..night."  
"Night."  
Raven just dropped onto her bed and closed her eyes...  
  
".....ow."  
The sun was up, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing again and what better way  
to start the morning than to have a wake up call from...  
Starfire.  
"Friend Raven! Come you must rise and reflect!"  
"Shine...the word's shine."  
"Oh...my apologies... Well, breakfast is waiting for you and it is not going to  
stay warm for very long."  
Raven lazily waves her hand in the air signaling she got the message. She  
pushed herself off her bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud...  
She somehow managed to crawl towards her bathroom and clean herself up. She  
put on her uniform and stepped out of her room out of routine. She ignored  
the argument between Beast Boy and Cyborg and seated herself at the table.  
She stared at her breakfast... Bacon, Eggs, and Pancakes...  
'Cyborg must've been cooking.' She thought.  
"Raven, is something amiss? You seem... different." Starfire was floating  
towards her with a glass of juice.  
"I'm fine." At least she sounded normal... Starfire put the glass of juice  
near Raven.  
"All right... enjoy your meal." She floated off towards Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
She ate... the food tasted like as in her mouth but she knew she needed to  
eat something. After she had finished, she went into the common room to  
find a book. She then noticed something different about her reflection on  
the glass cover of her shelf...  
She thought Starfire had meant that she wasn't looking well because of her  
hangover. It wasn't quite what she thought it was.. She removed her hood to  
get a better look.  
"...............shit."  
She covered her head with a hood once again and walked quickly towards her  
bathroom. She removed her whole cloak.  
  
'Mental note... do not ever drink alcohol again...' Raven thought bitterly.  
She wore her cloak and hid her features as best as she could and walked out  
the door. In her rush to see herself, she forgot to get her book. She  
looked outside to see if anyone else was out... Starfire was on the couch  
watching TV with Cyborg and Beast Boy who were not arguing anymore thanks  
to Starfire... good she could go unnoticed then...  
She walked quietly towards the book shelf and picked out "Vampire the  
Masquerade Clan Book: Lasombra"  
She turned around and was heading towards her door.  
Red, Black and Yellow.  
"Raven."  
"...what is it?" She said in her most monotone voice.  
"Are you Ok? Does your head still hurt?"  
"...I'm fine... I just needed to get some rest but I'm fine." She really didn't  
want to stay near him any longer... or at least a part of her told herself  
that.  
"Good...good."  
Before she could make her way back to her room, Beast Boy and Cyborg were  
arguing again.  
When you're having a hangover you tend to weaken your senses... Raven learned  
that when you are standing in front of the object of your obsession, you  
don't notice a flying remote control heading towards the back of your head.  
She turned around.  
Bonk  
The remote control hit her hard on her forehead which made her head tilt  
back... Her hood fell back as well.  
"Oh God!!! Raven, I am so sorry I.... woah..." Beast Boy suddenly stared at her  
in mid sentence with his jaw lolling.  
Cyborg couldn't even comment.  
"I knew there was something different about you today, Raven!" She said in  
a giggly tone... which Raven hated.  
"Raven?" Robin moved to see her face.  
She blushed to her toes...  
Her hair had seemed to grow long overnight. It was now a little past her  
shoulders... Her eyes weren't their usual shade of dark purple anymore  
either... They were still purple but brighter... her skin wasn't the same  
either... She was still pale, but with a slight tinge of a glow in her skin  
instead of her sickly color. She was in such a doped state this morning she  
never noticed when she was taking a shower and she never really looked at  
herself in the mirror...  
"....never you mind."  
She began to walk quickly towards her room after hearing a glass in the  
kitchen break. 


	5. Chapter 5: When Worlds Collide

Author's note: Don't you love it when alcohol has a positive effect for  
once..? I'm in a good mood right now...I just had a nice warm brownie with  
vanilla ice cream on top so expect some sweetness this time around... maybe  
not the lovey dovey type...mm warm brownie...  
  
Chapter 5: When Worlds Collide  
  
She slammed the door shut and locked it. Her lamp blew up.  
  
"God.... Why me..."  
  
She leaned on her door and slid down to kneel... This wasn't easy on her. She  
could hear them talking about her even without using her powers. Beast Boy  
said something about her eyes making her look like she wouldn't bite your  
head off or something of the sort...This was just not her day...  
  
-knock knock  
  
She woke up to a knock on her door. She had fallen asleep on the spot.  
  
"Raven, it is I, Starfire... may I please come in?"  
"What do you want?"  
"Please... I do not wish to further upset you and..."  
Raven opened the door halfway and peered at her Green-eyed friend. Starfire  
had a sorry look on her face... Raven didn't want to cause anymore discomfort  
to anyone so she might as well put up with the pep queen for now.  
  
"Come in."  
"Thank you."  
"Well..?"  
"I have noticed that you do not seem to like the change that has occurred...  
and I was hoping I could help you out."  
"You want to help me change my appearance..."  
  
An image of her in Starfire's wardrobe made her return to her sickly color  
for a split second...  
  
"Fear not, friend Raven, I do know what is not to your liking and would  
like to how they say 'give it a shot'..."  
  
Raven contemplated on this... Since she already looks like this, Starfire  
can't possibly make her look any worse... then again...  
  
"If I turn out anything like you..."  
"I know that you and I do not see eye to eye on certain things but I assure  
you that I will not further your humiliation... Though you must know, you do  
not have any reason to be embarrassed about your new appearance."  
"Save it... just...get on with it."  
  
Starfire had gone into her room and brought in a bag when she got ack to  
Raven's room... The boys saw her and were wondering what they were doing in  
there. Raven could feel them listening close to her door trying to pry into  
their business.  
  
"Boys..." She muttered... she stretched out her hand towards the door.  
  
The door opened quick enough to hit their heads and shut itself just as  
quickly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Well...I think it looks very suitable for your personality." Starfire was  
standing proud of her work.  
  
"I don't even want to look..."  
  
"Oh come now... trust me on this. You will not be disappointed. I want to  
show our friends...!!!"  
  
"Starfire don't even...." Before she could finish, Starfire had grabbed her  
by her hand and flew out of her room. The boys were sitting on the couches  
with ice bags on the side of their faces. Starfire's sudden entrance made  
them turn to their direction.  
  
Raven froze... she was dead stiff in the middle of a stare fest.  
  
"I like it." Robin's voice snapped her out of her trance.  
"Cool feathers man! Now you really look like your name! Nice job Star!"  
Beast Boy was putting his thumbs up.  
"Now that is a tight look." Cyborg was eying her funny...  
  
"See... I told you, you needn't worry..." Starfire was beaming with pride.  
Raven finally remembered how to move her joints and made her way to the  
nearest mirror...  
  
Her hair had two small braids at each side with silver beads holding them...  
and black feathers had been banded to the beads in the middle of every  
braid. Her bangs were long enough to put behind her ears so as not to cover  
her face and Starfire left long strands that fell across the side of her  
face...She had to admit. It wasn't bad at all.  
  
"...thanks."  
"Woah... I never thought I'd hear that from you... we have got o celebrate this  
moment of history!" Beast Boy always was looking for an excuse to party but  
this was really embarrassing Raven.  
"Amen to that! Let's go get some pizza!" Cyborg and Beast Boy had, for  
once in a long time, been unified in mind. They both volunteered to get the  
pizza.  
"Well... I guess I shall prepare the rest of the feast... I shall make my  
pudding of happiness..." With that Starfire skipped off towards the kitchen  
leaving a red Raven and a grimacing Robin...  
  
"...this is sad." She said aloud.  
"To be honest, I think she did a pretty good job. You look nice."  
  
Ever seen a beet-red Raven? Now Robin has...  
  
"...thanks."  
  
Robin began to walk towards his room.  
  
"You know, I think you should learn to pat yourself on the back a bit."  
  
Raven was left in the common room with mixed emotions...  
  
'No... Starfire deserves the pat on the back.' She thought...  
  
She went back to her room to wait for the boys to come back with the pizza  
and for the first time...she really looked at herself. She admitted that she  
did look a bit more... feminine but not too the point where she resembled  
Starfire. And the thought of Robin's comment made her feel something she  
had not allowed herself to feel for the longest time... A slight appreciation  
of self.  
  
--------  
Ok...I think I kind of embarrassed Raven enough in the previous chapters so I  
thought maybe I should give her a break...for a while... About Robin's  
perspective... I think I'll do that a lot later... 


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween

Author's Note: I was listening to Utada Hikaru's Deep River when I wrote  
this. Forgive the fluff err whatever... I get swayed by music easily and all...  
and on with the fic... I know I made Raven appear a tad bit more... feminine  
but let's just see... I think this is taking on a more angsty form later...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and this song is by Goo Goo Dolls not  
me.  
  
Chapter 6: Halloween  
  
It's been a week since her..."make-over" and it hasn't been easy adjusting to  
the changes. At night she would be plagued by backaches that would grant  
her no rest at all. She frequented the roof more than she did the confines  
of her own room... something about being in high places that seemed to make  
the pain go away. The alcohol must be having a totally different effect on  
her body than on 'normal' people... she began to wonder if it would ever wear  
off.  
It's been a week since then. The leaves were almost all on the ground and  
the trees were taking on a form of their own. Raven's 18th year was nearing  
... they didn't know but she's actually the youngest among them. October  
31st... on the day people know as Halloween... she would age another year...or to  
her, it was simply another year closer to death.  
October 31st ....  
  
Beast Boy had been psyched up to go to this Halloween event in the park,  
concerts with bands and everything. They all decided to go...yes even Raven.  
She would have stayed home but she did enjoy going to the park... even if it  
was to go to a crowded concert with a bunch of yuppies...and if she didn't  
go, they'd probably drag her out or find some way to annoy her to the point  
where she would go...that and the fact that Robin was the one who asked her.  
No duh....  
  
9:00PM  
People in costumes had already begun to gather in front of the stage. It  
was decorated with black and orange streamers and matching balloons. The  
stage hands were wearing costumes as well. The team decided to wait it out  
a bit far from the crowd. The first band was already setting up for the  
performance.  
  
"Pretty crowded..." Robin complained...He was wearing something that looked  
like it was from the 1800s, with his dark hair and mask, he looked like  
some kind of vampire.  
  
"I am so gonna mosh pit...." Beast Boy was already excited about jumping  
into the chaos the moment loud music would be played. He didn't feel the  
need to wear a costume... he could change his appearance in a heartbeat.  
  
"I don't think you'd last in your true form in there BB..." Cyborg joked. He  
was wearing a simple mask that made him look like a complete robot.  
  
"I prefer to just watch..." Raven stated. She was wearing what she always  
wore... her uniform.  
  
"Gee... nice to know you're starting to sound normal again, Rave... You're  
just gonna have to live with the fact that you look like a girl and..."  
  
Raven gave him a death glare that shut him up.  
  
"Mosh pit? What is this mosh pit?" Starfire began to ask... she was wearing  
an angel costume, complete with a halo and a pair of wings.  
  
While Cyborg and Beast Boy were explaining to her the joy of being huddled  
in a swarm of violent people listening to loud music...  
  
Raven walked away from the stage and headed to where the trees grew thick.  
She wanted to spend this moment alone... because she couldn't spend it with  
someone...  
  
9:10PM  
  
Raven knew they were probably wondering where she was, but she also knew  
that they wouldn't think about disturbing her when she needed to be alone...  
she could hear the music playing... most of the first songs were punk... Beast  
Boy would love that...  
9:45 PM  
3 more minutes and she'd hit 18... The band that was playing was definitely  
an Alternative band. She knew Robin was into that... she leaned against a  
tree, closed her eyes and began to listen to the music... The guitars played  
into the intro... She was so lost in the song she didn't hear the crackling  
of a branch not far from where she stood. The cloaked figure moved swiftly  
towards the tree she leaned on, careful not to make a sound. She began to  
feel a chill down her spine... she knew someone was there. However she  
couldn't focus her thoughts...there were too many distractions, too much  
noise. She decided to rely on her sight instead. She looked to her right  
and stilled herself. Whoever it was... he or she was definitely where she was  
looking. She glared in that direction. She readied herself for her  
attacker... who came out of the shadows...  
  
Black Balloon by the Goo Goo Dolls  
  
Baby's black balloon makes her fly  
I almost fell into that hole in your life  
And you're not thinking about tomorrow  
'Cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees...  
  
"You weren't very easy to find."  
"I usually have the intention of not wanting to be found...but you knew  
that." She said nervously.  
"Yes I did... I always have."  
  
A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb...  
  
Raven lost her words...Robin stepped out of the shadows with his hands behind  
his back and made his way to Raven. It was dark but she could tell... He  
wasn't wearing his mask.  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer  
  
He stopped in front of her and took one look at his watch... and looked at  
her again. She was trying her best to look like she wasn't having the worst  
anxiety attack of her life...but the tree branches were shaking...  
  
You know the lies they always told you  
And the love you never knew  
What's the things they never showed you  
That swallowed the light from the sun  
Inside your room...  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer  
  
"I know I'm probably a minute early...but take it anyway..." He took her hands  
and placed a small velvet bag in her palms... She looked at him for a moment,  
wondering how he ever found out about her birthday...then turned her  
attention to the small package. It was a black velvet pouch. She loosened  
the sash and tipped the bag over to catch whatever would fall out of it...  
  
And there's no time left for losin'  
When you stand they fall...  
  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
  
All because I'm  
Comin' down the years turn over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I'll go and lead you home and  
All because I'm  
All because I'm  
And I'll become  
What you became to me  
  
"Happy Birthday, Raven."  
----------------------  
Fwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah............... I'm sorry... I'm not used to writing romance  
stories... will continue this soon... 


	7. Chapter 7: The Side Effects of You

Author's note: Ok...continuing. This is really starting to become difficult  
for me... Love stories are not my strong point. TT I will try my best...  
enzyveys, on with the fic. As for the gift... I kinda liked Robin's symbol in  
the movies so I'm going to use that. For Raven of course... I was listening  
to a lot of A Perfect Circle writing this so expect some angst or  
something...  
  
Chapter 7: The Side Effects of You  
  
"Happy Birthday, Raven"  
  
Out of the pouch fell a necklace... it was a small, simple, silver chain with  
a silver pendant. She brought it closer to her face to get a better look at  
it. It was a raven, she knew. The way its wings arched to make it appear  
brooding... It was the first gift anyone ever gave her... in a long time.  
  
"...how did you know...?"  
  
"...you always were more distant every Halloween... and I sort of found it hard  
not to find out why... but I will not reveal my sources."  
  
"You must've been that bored." Cynical aren't we?  
  
"On the contrary, I was that determined." He stated "matter-of-factly"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"You know it'd be a lot easier for the both of us if you could just read my  
mind. Which you are capable of."  
  
"I don't invade privacy unless I feel the absolute need to." She was trying  
to keep her guard up. She wanted this but something inside was telling her  
to run.  
  
"Good sport huh?"  
  
"I'd like to think so."  
  
"That's the most I've gotten out of you, sober." He mused.  
  
Robin began to take a step closer. This made her take a step back. He  
reached for her shoulders, which made her stop in her steps...and he pulled  
her close to him, slowly.  
  
"I'm thankful I didn't have to jump off another building drunk to get this  
moment again."  
  
Raven was at a loss for words... How could something like this actually be  
happening to her? She felt a surge of warmth emanate from her... emanate from  
him... She couldn't say anything...She rested her forehead on his chest and  
sighed...  
  
"Is that why you jumped?"  
  
"Technically...yes."  
  
"You are a jerk."  
  
"I know but I couldn't help myself."  
  
She nuzzled into his shirt. They broke their embrace after a minute. He  
took the necklace and put it around her neck.  
  
"...thanks." She finally managed.  
  
"You are welcome... in more ways than you think..."  
  
"...what took you so long to get the balls to do something like this?"  
  
"You, Raven, are not exactly someone who I would call easy to approach... and  
I wasn't sure how to start. I'm hardly ever 'not sure'."  
  
"Gee... I'm that uncute huh."  
  
"For once try not to think it's because there's something wrong with you."  
  
"That's asking for a lot Boy Won..."  
  
Like I said before, interruptions are rude. But I think she deserved it  
this time. Yes he finally did. About friggin time too...  
  
He cupped her face in his hands and softly brushed is lips against hers.  
Her eyes widened in utter shock at his action... He did it again this time  
she leaned in... and closed her eyes. He lifted his head away from hers when  
she leaned in deeper...  
  
"I ought to..." She was frustrated.  
  
"If it's that bad for you we can stop right now..."  
  
He asked for that.  
  
Raven grabbed him by the collar and rushed towards him...  
  
He deepened it but kept it slow...She relished in this moment... until a sharp  
pain suddenly grew in her. She pushed him away. Her face was locked in  
panic.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
She doubled over. Her back was searing... It felt like something molten  
inside was trying to rip through her... She let out a painful cry... but no  
tears fell. Blood was dripping from her eyes. Robin made a move to reach  
out to her. She involuntarily lifted her hands and sent him flying and  
crashing into a tree. Her cloak suddenly pulled off of her... her uniform  
ripped... her vision blurred and she cried blood... she lost consciousness and  
lay in a pool of her own blood... her back bled... bled out fresh pair of black  
wings... 


	8. Chapter 8: Black Bird

Author's note: Ok ...so the story's not as...'funny' anymore...God I wonder  
where my sick brain's gonna lead me with this... Anyways, this is going to be  
in Robin's perspective... I have doubts on continuing this fic after this  
chapter...or maybe I will when I get more ideas... for now...  
  
Chapter 8: Black Bird  
  
Darkness though summoned by dusks kiss  
Illuminates in the pale moon's mist  
Halt your course from ever mourn  
For in darkness was light first born  
  
-by my friend Mike  
  
"....ow."  
Robin awoke in his bed with a splitting headache. His blurred vision began  
to focus and saw a pair of green eyes tearing up...  
  
"You are finally awake..."  
  
He put his hand to his head and remembered what had happened that night...  
That night Raven lost herself in pain...and bled. He was wearing his mask... He  
knew he had it off at that time..  
  
"Where's Raven?"  
  
"....she is ...on the roof."  
  
He looked to the clock on his left. It was near dawn. He got up from his  
bed and felt the pain throbbing in his head but ignored it...  
  
"Robin, you must rest... you are not well."  
  
He ignored Starfire's plea for him to rest. He ran up towards the stairs  
that would lead to the roof. He passed by the common room as if he did not  
notice Cyborg and Beast Boy... he opened the door abruptly...  
  
The wind was strong at this time... the sun was rising and it was a cool  
morning...On the edge he saw her... standing... her hair blowing in the wind with  
her new wings spread out... Their feathers catching the wind... Her eyes were  
closed... in meditation...or at least she was before he showed up.  
  
"Raven... what...what happened..?"  
  
She flew and landed in front of him with her eyes closed... She opened them  
and locked his eyes with hers. He didn't recognize them and stood there  
dumbfounded...  
  
"I know...they take some getting used to..." She said while folding her wings  
back.  
  
"I put your mask back on... I thought you'd want to keep your amber hidden  
from everyone else."  
  
He looked at her... her feathers moving with the morning breeze, her long  
hair moving with them. Her now red irises open and reflecting his amber  
ones... her tattered uniform flailing around her like wisps of smoke... and her  
dry blood stains covering her...Like a fallen angel.  
  
"You brought me here didn't you..."  
  
"Yeah...I woke up first in the park... Needless to say, they weren't the least  
bit shocked at my new limbs." She was still as sarcastic as ever...  
  
"I heard people have different reactions to alcohol... but this is definitely  
a new one."  
  
"It wasn't the alcohol Robin... Years of not being able to feel anything  
finally pushed out of me... this is my true form...and I am technically an  
adult now... it's about time my other features stepped into the picture."  
She flapped her wings gently as if to further define her point.  
  
"I think they suit you..." He said while giving her a childish pat on her  
head.  
  
"I see a change in my wardrobe..." She muttered.  
  
"I seriously doubt you could look bad in anything."  
  
She still blushed the same color...  
  
Robin suddenly grinned from ear to ear... he once again ran for the ledge and  
jumped as far as he could... knowing that she would always be there to catch  
him...Rolling her eyes, she dashed after him and caught him before he even  
started to fall and flew off...  
  
"You really like to get on my nerves don't you...?"  
  
"You're pretty when you're mad."  
  
"Shut up."  
-----------------  
  
"Ow!! Hey Cyborg !Can you just move back a bit?! Let me through you're  
getting us stuck!!!"  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy were trying to get through the doorway...they both got  
free and landed on the roof with a loud thud. Starfire flew in after the  
dust had settled.  
  
"cough I am glad to see that all is well this morning! I shall recite  
the Tamarin's poem of Gladness..."  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy began to try and scramble up from their position on  
the floor, attempting to make a run for it...  
  
"I think we should just sit out here for a minute and watch the sunrise... I  
mean that would be a first right? Right?" Beast Boy was now in 'the face'  
mode trying to sway Starfire from reciting the poem.  
  
"I think that would be a very nice way to start this morning...yes... let us!"  
  
For once, Cyborg silently thanked Beast Boy for actually coming up with an  
idea that worked.  
  
The three of them stood there watching a black-winged angel flying off with  
a boy in red 18th century clothing in her arms...  
  
-------  
Oh well writer's block so sue me... I don't know if I will continue this  
though I must say I did enjoy writing it. I might rewrite this in Raven's  
perspective... I kind of find it hard to imagine what it's like in Robin's  
shoes... (--) Thanks for all the reviews... 


	9. Chapter 8:5 : Thoughts of a Black Bird

Author's note: Ok... thanks for the reviews and I will try to watch my tenses... I kinda get all chaotic and just type whatever comes to mind... soweee... Writer's block has been lifted!!! This is Raven's perspective on chapter 8... It's not as fluffy as Robin's view because he doesn't know the whole picture...   
  
To DarkWolfBlade: ... (O O) woah... that's a lot of reviews... thanks!!! ( ) I read your fic as well... nice real nice. I couldn't stop laughing... ( ) Please continue it... ( )  
  
Chapter 8.5: Thoughts of a Black Bird  
  
Raven awoke the the sound of fireworks... She gave herself time to focus... She was still in the park. It must be around 12:30... Beast Boy mentioned fireworks shooting at that time.She stood up slowly... strange she thought... there was blood all around, but she didn't feel the least bit weakened by it. Even half-demons should die of blood loss...Then she remembered... Robin...  
  
She found him. She checked for his vitals. He was fine...knocked the wind and consciousness out of him, but fine. She searched his costume for his mask and placed it over his eyes...  
  
"Wouldn't want the whole world to know..." She knew he couldn't hear her...  
  
She made an effort to lift him. She thought he wuld be heavier considering he was a foot taller than she... but found no strain in the task. She began to walk out of the shroud of trees when a branch hit her... not her arms or any part of her person that she was familiar with... Then she flapped...flapped her right wing. Her thoughts swirled...But being Raven has it's perks... she managed to supress the urge to scream in shock...but she did drop Robin... and he landed on his head.  
  
She became aware of what she had done and bent over to lift him again but not before saying the cleche line for every mistake done..  
  
"...oops."   
  
'He's going to feel that when he wakes up...'  
  
She walked out and saw the stage...it wasn't very far and she was able to make out the rest of the team... Particularly a huge elephant with a bunch of people on its back...She flew towards them. She already had the ability to fly, but her wings made her go a lot faster...which startled most of the people when she landed...including her teammates.  
  
"Raven? Where've you guys been the party's just getting...Where'd you get those...?!" Beast Boy returned to his original form and rushed towards Raven... not noticing that returning to true form would mean that the people that were once on his back wouldn't land very softly...  
  
"What has happened to Robin?!?!" Starfire was on him in a second... which Raven did mind... just a little bit...Ok fine a lot...but reason overcame her... 'worried people would do that.'  
  
"What happened, Rave?" Cyborg was concerned as ever for the both of them.  
  
"...later...we have to get him back to the tower."  
  
They all agreed on that...  
  
When they had gotten there, Cyborg lifted Robin out and began to move towards the infirmary. He took one look at Raven...  
  
"You sure you don't need anythything taken care of...?"  
  
She looked at herself and noticed the blood stains...  
  
"I'm fine. Just...take care of him..." She said sternly... she couldn't even look at Robin.  
  
Cyborg rushed Robin into the infirmary... Beast Boy waited out on the couch with a crying Starfire. Raven walked towards her room... She recognized the respect Beast Boy showed her this time... he didn't pester her about her wings like she thought he would... Or maybe... he was concerned with how Starfire was taking this... she managed a small smile at the thought. Her pestering "baby brother" (who was actually older than her) showing a slight bit of maturity and interest...She closed her door... and took one look at the mirror...which shattered.  
  
She clutched at her sides and fell to her knees... Her eyes... crimson. Her wings covered her trembling form while she made an effort to compose her thoughts... She was becoming more of what she had feared to be... whole...  
  
"Friend Raven...?"  
  
Starfire gently stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. Raven mentally kicked herslef for not locking it. She folded her wings back and stood up...  
  
"...what..?" She was cold as ever...   
  
Starfire said nothing... She gave her a sad looking smile...and took a few steps towards her... and gave her a hug. Not one of her super alien "I'm-crushing-the-life-out-of-you-with-love" hugs...But one of comfort...  
  
"...it's not your fault..."  
  
Raven broke...she didn't hug her back but she cried...cried hard. Some of the things around her room began to shake violently...but Starfire didn't let go.   
  
"...it.s not your fault..." She repeated while she patted Raven's back...and cried.  
  
They stayed that way for a few minutes. Starfire giving her friend what little comfort she could. Raven sobbing her heart out for the first time... and found that they were, although worlds apart and contrasting...indeed good friends. When Raven calmed herself down, Starfire released her and gave her a small smile...Raven began to talk to her about the events that transpired... that resulted in this...  
  
"Starfire... I don't think I can go out there...at least not right now."  
  
"...I understand, Raven...I shall tell the others for you." Star fire gave her one last hug and walked out of her room.  
  
Raven respected the way Starfire knew she couldn't bear to tell that story again... or see Robin after what she had done... what she had become... She floated through the ceiling of her room and waited out on the roof... She sat down where she sat that time waiting for "the pizza boy". And remembered what it was like up to this day... she looked at the sea and no longer wished for herself to drown...  
  
She never noticed how fast time flew as she sat there... thinking...until she saw a slight ray of light peering through horizon... She stood up and stood on the edge of the roof...spread her wings out to catch the morning breeze...and closed her eyes...  
  
She heard the sound of the door opening and opened her eyes. It was Robin... her heart sank to see him... but fluttered when he called her name...  
  
"Raven... what...what happened..?"  
  
She flew and landed in front of him with her eyes closed... She opened them and locked his eyes with hers. She saw his failure to recognize her eyes... but he didn't turn away...  
  
"I know...they take some getting used to..." She said while folding her wings back... She was ready to be rejected if it ever came to that... She wouldn't probe him... this is something she has to hear...from him.  
  
"I put your mask back on... I thought you'd want to keep your amber hidden from everyone else." She continued... trying not to sound saddened.  
  
"You brought me here didn't you..." He asked.  
  
"Yeah...I woke up first in the park... Needless to say, they weren't the least  
bit shocked at my new limbs." She tried to cover her sadness with her usual sarcasm... expecting him to turn away...  
  
"I heard people have different reactions to alcohol... but this is definitely a new one." She felt a warm sensation falling over her...   
  
'He not afraid of me...?'  
  
"It wasn't the alcohol Robin... Years of not being able to feel anything finally pushed out of me... this is my true form...and I am technically an adult now... it's about time my other features stepped into the picture." She flapped her wings gently... she couldn't tell him about what she was becoming... at least, not yet.  
  
"I think they suit you..." He said while giving her a childish pat on her head.  
  
"I see a change in my wardrobe..." She muttered. She wanted to grab him by the collar again like the night before...  
  
"I seriously doubt you could look bad in anything."  
  
She blushed at his comment... and at her thoughts.  
  
Robin suddenly grinned from ear to ear... Before she could grab him by the collar, he once again ran for the ledge and jumped as far as he could... Rolling her eyes, she dashed after him and caught him before he even started to fall and flew off...  
  
"You really like to get on my nerves don't you...?"  
  
"You're pretty when you're mad."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
-----------------------  
Yey... I feel much better now... What's up for them later on? I have no idea... thanks again for the reviews. I really wanted to give Starfire her due here... I don't think she's given that much credit as a good friend to Raven sometimes... ( ) 


	10. CHapter 9: Long View

Author's note: Whew...Ok I know it's been a while...and I've been bummed out for a while so...forgive me if this is not so good... on with the fic... I don't think it'll be as funny... cold weather always makes me write icky mushy stuff or angsty sometimes so please bear with me...dumb title too...anyways..on with the fic...oh I said that already... (- -)  
  
To Dark Weezing: I'd like to thank you for the the comments you gave me... And I thought of Raven as a more... Zen-ish type than a goth so I went for simplicity on the pendant.... my mistake... I'll be sure to remember that later on... I wish I could add more depth but...I'm not that good of a writer... I just type and it flows (T T)... but I will try. Thanks again ( ) I look forward to reading your fic...( )  
  
Chapter 9: Long View  
  
Raven perched on the roof again... She's always there now. Not just for meditating. But...she just stays there.  
  
Beast Boy made a comment of turning her room into a bachelor pad considering she sometimes (according to him) "roosted" on the roof... which got him a deathglare and a sore backside for a while...  
  
Raven no longer wore a long cloak... Her new limbs simply wouldn't allow it. She had it shortened to more of a hooded muffler. Her suit had to be backless to adjust to her new form...but she was still the same Raven... to Robin anyway.  
  
Robin watched her sit down and fold her wings back. She turned her head to him... her blood red eyes gestured him to take a seat next to her... He accepted the invitation without hesitation.  
  
It was now an early November afternoon... the trees were now blackened skeletons of their once life-filled appearance. The wind had grown colder. The skies threatened to shower the city in frozen tears that would fall ever so slowly... but it was beautiful... as she was to him...  
  
It's been a week since he flew with her...in her arms. Her wings brought them a view of the city like no other... and he will always remember that day... when an angel brought him out of himself...He had been dying for her eversince he noticed her turmoil after the incident with Dr. Light... but then again, he was thankful for that event...otherwise, Raven might have never "come around" to show herself a little more. He remembered the last time he went after Slade, she always restrained him. He did get jealous, though he would never show it, whenever she and Beast Boy would trade smiles... even small ones, a slight touch, eye contact...even if it were a death glare from Raven's amethyst eyes... he would have gladly been blasted to God knows where by that death glare... but that didn't matter... her firey eyes buried him underneath his own slice of heaven whenever she turned her eyes to him...   
  
"Robin...?"  
  
His train of thought had been interrupted by her voice... and the warmth of her hand covering his own.  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"I think we should be heading back in... it's getting pretty cold."  
  
"Really? I didn't notice..."  
  
"...How could you not notice? Your hands are freezing... and your nose is red." She sneered.  
  
Then he noticed... and made an effort to cover the tip of his nose...  
  
"...dang it...I hate it when that happens."  
  
Raven reached up to his hands and pulled them down to uncover his blush...of embarassment as well as cold... She slowly began to close the gap between their faces... He took in a sharp breath... she stopped only milimeters away from his face...and gave his nose a slight pinch with her right hand....  
  
"Ow! Hey!..."  
  
Robin glared at her from his mask and ruffled his hands in her hair "returning the favor"... He expected a death glare any second now. Raven had a different glare this time... annoying, playful, mischievous... her hair was messy but even then...the way they fell around her features, hightened them even more...they made her red eyes dance like fire and made him think of seeing that look in a different situation... well...it's not that annoying anymore now is it?  
  
"Come on... wouldn't want to catch your death out here..." She got up and offered her hand to him in a manly manner... which he took in a very lady-like manner...  
  
"...You're even better at being femenine than I am... "  
  
"Let's keep that between us..."  
  
They entered the common room to find a sleeping Starfire in the arms of a sleeping Beast Boy... they both had a serious horror movie marathon last night and were plopped dead on the couch. Cyborg was in the gym... playing loud R&B and Hip Hop music as always... Robin had no desire to wake or disturb any of his comrades and he could tell, neither did Raven. They quietly made their way to the kitchen. Robin sat down and watched Raven make them herbal tea, taking in every detail of her movements...  
  
"Staring IS rude..."  
  
"So is peeping into people's thoughts.."  
  
"I did no such thing... you were quite obvious...wouldn't even need powers to see that." She said as she sat down across him with the tea tray in hand.  
  
"I like the view... is it so wrong?" He said with a smirk while she poured him a cup.  
  
"Maybe." Her wings moved slightly... he noticed she does that whenever she was uncomfortable.  
  
"And why is that?" He took a sip from his cup keeping his eyes locked on her.  
  
"I'm just not used to the attention..." She took a sip from her cup... never looking up to grant him a view of her eyes.  
  
"I think you ARE used to the attention. You just need to start getting used to LIKING the attention." He gave her a mischievous grin.  
  
"...you really do annoy me." Death glare.  
  
"I know and you know why..." Bigger grin.  
  
"...fine...you win. For now." she returned to her tea.  
  
For now? Whatever happened to just plain 'shut up'... Robin's thoughts began to wonder on just how she was going to win over him. Whatever witty attack she may have for him next time, he would be ready...he always was. Though she did have a tone in her voice that was unfamiliar...  
  
"Excuse for interrupting you two...but even I need water..." Cyborg had entered the kitchen and had grabbed a glass for water.  
  
Everyone else in the tower were utterly shocked to find that they were now a couple...except Starfire. They were both talented at keeping secrets so most of the other members were blind to what they felt for each other all this time. Robin was thankful that no bad blood happened between Beast Boy and him... Raven had informed him of Beast Boy's inclination towards Starfire which brought him a load of relief...  
  
"S'alright." Robin had nearly finished his tea... Raven had finished and stood up walking away...  
  
Before he could ask her where she was going and why...she turned her head to Robin.  
  
"I'll be in my room..." then she continued walking.  
  
There was that tone again... it wasn't dripping with the desire of being left alone like it always did. It sounded more like...an invitation. Raven may read thoughts but Robin had been trained to detect even the slightest changes in certain things...his own way of reading minds. Then it occured to him... he was the only one in the tower that hasn't seen Raven's room... so he figured...  
  
' I'll drop by later....'  
  
"So...how's everything going?" Cyborg looked at him with a very stupid looking grin on his face.  
  
"As it should be." Robin finished his tea.  
  
"Gee...you make it sound like a bad thing." Cyborg joked.  
  
"Good morning friends!!!" Starfire had awakened.  
  
"...uh Star... it's afternoon..." Cyborg stated.  
  
"Oh...i see we were asleep for the morning..."  
  
"-yawn- what's for breakfast?" Beast Boy entered the kitchen scratching his head.  
  
Robin took this as the right time to leave... he wanted to be somewhere else with someone else. Raven was definately waiting...this he knew...he didn't know how but he somehow felt that...or maybe he was just telling himself that. His steps lead him to where his mind and body led him on... He was outside her door. Before he could even knock, the door opened and there stood Raven...  
  
"... need something?" She was still as cold as always...even to him.  
  
The way she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, wings folded back and a few strands of hair falling over her magma stare... her uniform replaced by a pair of jeans and a black backless top...she had to get used to wearing those to get comfortable...not that he minded the view... with her pendant hovering over her chest...made him speak his mind...  
  
"More like want." He smirked when he noticed her face change color... mind isn't the right word for this... I'd think more like testosterone.  
  
"You don't NEED anything... you can do without wants." She glared at him playfully. She was playing hard to get...isn't that cute?  
  
"Maybe so, but wanting something bad enough, like a drug, would get you addicted and dependant... making it become a need." He was getting impatient. He knew she knew this.  
  
"Well...I guess you're gonna have to go through rehab and live with the withdrawal symptoms for a while." Evil...pure utter evil.  
  
"Fine... can I join you then in whatever it is you're doing in there." He gave up...for now.  
  
"I was meditating... and yes, feel free. Come in." He stepped into her room. The decorations were a bit... odd for a teenage girl but they suited her well. Antiquity always suited her best. It was dark and brooding except for a few lit candles...but he didn't care. It was her.  
  
She motioned for him to sit next to her and began to take her postition.  
  
"Do as I do... find your center...and 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos...' " She closed her eyes when she began to chant.  
  
He just watched her.  
  
"You know, this isn't going to work..." He stated.  
  
She opened her eyes...  
  
"And why is that...?"  
  
"It's kind of...difficult to focus with you...looking like that."  
  
"That's why you 'close your eyes' ..."  
  
He thought his through for a moment... he didn't want to take this that far just yet...but as Ben Harper once sang 'I always had to steal my kisses form you."  
  
She turned her back to him and began to chant once more...  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"  
  
He got a good look at her wings... how her black feathers were neatly arranged and glistened in the candles' light... and the slope of her back that trailed to where her neck began... unconsciously, his hand reached out to the source of his fascination... He placed his fingers on the back of her neck...and slowly, ever so slowly slid them down her back in a feather-light motion to where her jeans ended the show of her flesh...She stopped chanting at that and inhaled sharply...her wings folded away from his touch...revealing more of her skin... He put both his hands through the journey from the small of her back... to her neck and shoulders...massaging them gently... she let her head droop a little bit, feeling her muscles relax. He put his mouth near her ear and inhaled her scent...  
  
'Lavender' He smiled as he placed a kiss on her lobe... which made her head lean back towards him... he continued his assault on her senses then suddenly stopped.  
  
"...God I hate you..." She muttered... her lamp began to shake.  
  
"You can live with the withdrawal symptoms for a while..." He returned with a smirk.  
  
She pulled away from his embrace and turned to face him... She put her hands to his mask... but hesitated...He placed his hands on her wrists and urged her to remove his bind.  
  
He closed his eyes as he felt the grip of his mask leave him... and the warmth of her hands returned to his cheek... He slowly lifted his lids to meet her blazing orbs... and found her smiling; staring at his own eyes as if she were watching that sunrise all over again.  
  
"...Now that's a nice view." She whispered before closing the gap between their faces... this time, she didn't pinch his nose.  
  
He saw her eyes drift shut as she moved closer... He closed his in return, letting his blindness build up the anticipation growing within him. He felt her warm breath touch his lips before her own lips claimed them... and smiled.  
  
--------------------  
Let's leave that there... I think I'm going to make the next chapter in Raven's perspective...don't worry, I do not plan on putting any lemon content here... Remember, with me, when something good happens...something else always follows...see you next chapter. 


	11. Chapter 10: Seven

Author's note: It's good to be back! OK now that was an extremely long break... My internet service at home's messed up and school kinda got hectic. plus I have a tournament to train for in October but now... back to the fic! Kinda got inspired by an episode I recently saw...  
  
Chapter 10: Seven  
  
They'd been at it for 10 minutes... And yet she knew how much strain this must've been for him to control himself. She sure as hell was finding it hard... I mean, sure she's 18... but this was something she just wasn't going to pounce on. No... this can wait. Preferably because that familiar pain was returning...  
  
She broke their kiss and placed a her palm on the side of her head...  
  
"... you OK?... Did I do something-"  
  
"No... it's fine... I guess I just need to..."  
  
-Pain-  
  
"...lie down for a bit."  
  
"Are you sure...?"  
  
"Yes... I'll be fine... "  
  
... not a very convincing one is she?  
  
Raven slowly got on her feet and made her way to her bed. Robin started to leave... She reached out for his hand.  
  
"... you can stay... if you want to." She barely managed...  
  
His amber eyes warmed at that invitation. She saw something different in him at that moment... a kind of resolved look...  
  
"... Richard."  
  
"...what?" -Bewildered look inserted here-  
  
"My name... it's Richard."  
  
And there it was... a slight exchange of trust. For a brief moment it felt as if some part of her wanted reveal all she was to him. Everything inside... but that would mean more broken furniture and a large bill from the hospital...  
  
"Richard... hmm... doesn't quite sound..."  
  
"I know... just... drop it..."  
  
If regret had been written on his face... she reckoned it would be in bold letters with lights...  
  
"... Why it's not that bad?... How about a nickname?" She teased.  
  
"... Dick." He muttered.  
  
-insert picture of grinning Raven here-  
  
"... I think I'll stick with Robin... I don't want to sound like an idiot calling out-"  
  
"**Exactly**. So just drop it...please...."  
  
Even if it was an awkward moment... she felt a sort of high knowing he entrusted her with that...But she still wanted to burst out laughing at the face he was making...  
  
-Pain-  
  
She staggered for a moment and hoped he did not see that... She resumed her journey to the comfort of her bed and let herself fall on it. She lay on her belly with her left cheek on one of her pillows and her face was turned to her right side. He lay on the other side facing her.  
  
"Night."  
  
"It's still morning..."  
  
"Just shut up and go to sleep..."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"mm...."  
  
Her eyes began to drift shut and she slept... and he watched her. How placid her face was. Like nothing could ever bother her. How her hair fell about and her wings would twitch at a hint of a dream or so...That image would be forever etched in his mind.He started to get a little sleepy and his eyes felt heavy... Until he heard her whimper slightly and her brows furrowed ... He placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to try and comfort her...  
  
_"Not working is it?"_  
  
Robin flipped himself of the bed and looked in the direction of the voice.  
  
_"Woah there... no need to get all jumpy on me..."  
_  
A figure emerged from the shadows with hands in the air as to give a mocking gesture of submission.  
  
"Who are you..."  
  
The figure lifted the hood that was covering it's face.  
  
He looked at the figure in shock. He checked on Raven on the bed... She was still there... That figure looked exactly like Raven.  
  
_"... I know... you see a resemblance."_ She smirked.  
  
"You didn't answer me..."  
  
_"Getting to that, dear... my my aren't we the impatient one? But I guess that's what we like about you isn't it?"_  
  
"We?"  
  
_"The 'dark princess's thoughts slash emotions slash personalities slash... well you get the picture."  
_  
"... and you would be?"  
  
_"Love? You wish... Fear? You've seen that... I'm more of...her... Judge-like type of personality."_  
  
"And that supposed to mean what?"  
  
_" I'm that thought in her head that makes her think bad things about people... for whatever reason she wants to think them for... and gives her confidence."_  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
_"For a 'detective' you sure aren't too keen..."  
_  
This is one bitch...  
  
_-sigh- "OK.. it's like this... her powers are emotion based so she has to lock us up somewhere... but for some reason... I was able to get out."_  
  
He was starting to see the picture.  
  
"More like booted out."  
  
_"Exactly."  
_  
"But that would mean..."  
  
_"It won't be long till others start showing up around here... all thanks to you."_  
  
"Me?"  
  
_"Sort of... she's entering a different phase right now... the whole metamorphosis mumbo jumbo... into what? Yes I knew you would ask that... but I ain't telling."  
_  
"Talk." He clenched his fists.  
  
_"All I'll say is this... once the 7 are out... something's gonna happen." While holdng up a 'peace' sign._  
  
"Seven?"  
  
_"Think of us as like her inner evils only we're not like Lust, Gluttony, Sloth etc... just 7 aspects of her that are necessary for the transformation... But if I could be either... I would be Pride."_  
  
"... Pride."  
  
_"Yes.. I'm the one that keeps our little missy feelinglike she can do anything... but I'm finding it hard to believe she could feel that from you."_  
  
Robin was getting fumed at this... 'Pride'... But he needed to take this slow.  
  
_"But don't worry about me... all I do is talk really... you have to worry about the others... particularly Rage..."_  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"_Because it's fun_."  
  
---------------------  
  
Phew... OK I've got a long way to go with this plot... I hope you'll enjoy the rest of this when I get it into writing... I had a lot of fun thinking about the possibilities... I just wanted to kind of add more people into the picture to complicate things... and Raven's Transformation?... I'll let you read on for that... 


End file.
